Not The Love Story I Was Expecting
by chms-panther
Summary: My name is Abbye Black, and I am just about the only girl with out a date to the Yule Ball. Will I find love in the person I least expect *CHAPTER 1 Revised*  OC/GW Pairing. Rated T for future langauge
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Yeah, I know. I normally put this at the bottom, but I'm putting it at the top for a reason. This is not my typical story. Normally, in the story the characters are already friends with them, but this one's a different twist. I hope you enjoy!

~Chms Panther.

Abbye's Point of View

My name is Abbye Black, I'm a 6th year Gryffindor, and have the best friends anyone could ask for. I'm top of most of my classes, and the Yule Ball is coming up there's just one bloody problem, I have no date. It's a week away, and I'm the last of my friends that needs a date. I felt really pathetic, wasn't I pretty enough for at least one guy to ask me to the ball? Oh, I sound really shallow right now don't I? I'm really sorry about that, it's just I was hoping to be like Cinderella for just one night. Have some guy make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. That's not too much to ask is it?

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with my best friends, Dakota, Rachel, and Julie, It was lunch time, and we were bloody starving to say the least. When a note came flying to my face, I opened it with suspicion

_Meet me in the library._

That's all it said, just as simple as that. No name, no more details.

"Err, I'll be right back." I said, and I dashed for the library. The library was dreadfully quiet, more so than it usually was. I searched aisle upon aisle not seeing a soul, the only companions were the rows upon rows of spell books. Then I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me in front of them. I was face to face with George Weasley.

"What the blo-" He clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, don't scream." He whispered.

"Where you the one that left me that note?" I asked, growing slightly irritated.

"Yes, now here me out before you answer me. The Yule ball is coming up next week right?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

"And, neither of us have dates, am I right?" How the heck did he know I didn't have a date?

I nodded my head again.

"So why not go together?" He offered, "That way no one calls us pathetic for not having dates, or we get stuck in an awkward moment with anyone else."

"You're asking me to the ball?" I asked I said feeling completely and utterly disgusted.

"Yes, I George Weasley am asking you Abbye Black to be my date to the Yule Ball." He said with a devilish grin. Which was just making me sick to my stomach. I couldn't stand him at all. Always hated him from day one.

"No." I said, "I would rather go alone, than with you." With saying that I turned out of the library and went right back to my spot with my friends, just shrugging off what had just happened. There was no way on earth I would go to the ball with someone I hated. I guess I'll just be in my room, unless Rachel and Julie can convince me to go alone.

A/N: Okay, I re-did the ending of this chapter, and am completely re doing chapter two because: A.) What I did was making the story move way to fast. B.) Some constructive and appreciated criticism was given to me which made me think of a new way to rewrite this tale. C.) I think my new version will be much, much, better. D.) Idk! I like listing reasons in abc format :D


	2. Chapter 2

If you come across a section and suddenly there's a ton of italics, it's because it's a tidbit of the opposite persons view. Just thought I would clear that up. Hope you enjoy (:

~George's Point of View~

"No." She said, "I'd rather go alone, than with you." With saying that she walked away without giving me a good reason why. So now it looked like I was the only bloke without a date. I trudged back up to the dorm where Fred and our best friend Lee were.

"Well looks like I'm going solo." I shrugged plopping down on my bed.

"What?" Fred asked. "You couldn't find a single girl who'd go with you?"

"Well considering how most girls already have a date, I actually asked...Abbye." I muttered already anticipating the mockery that was about to unfold.

"You asked Abbye?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did." I muttered wishing I never even said that.

"George! I can't believe that you'd get so desperate to ask a girl who hates you!" Lee exclaimed,

"Yeah, tell me about it." I muttered. The truth was I'd always had a small crush on her. She would never give me the time of day so I just kept it buried down very, very , deep. I'd never even told Fred, that's just how deep it was buried.

"Don't worry George. If we can't find you a date for the dance then you'll just go solo. You'll have a date by the end of the night." Fred said, trying to cheer me up.

I grinned realizing it was probably true. Just because I didn't have a date didn't mean I couldn't dance with any of the girls there. This might just turn out better after all.

"I can tell you like that idea a lot. And since you don't have a date, you can dance with a whole bunch of different girls. All of the other guys with dates can only dance with-" Fred held a finger up. "Uno.".

That was a very true statement. What girl could honestly resist the Weasley charm? Wait never mind I have an answer to that. Abbye. Ugh, why can't I get the girl out of my mind now?

"Bet you wish you were in my position now, don't you Fred?" I said.

"Nah, I'm happy going with Angelina."

I scowled a bit. "What 'bout you Lee? Wait, who are you going with anyway?"

His eyes looked away from mine, "Uh, Alicia." He mumbled.

My eyes narrowed. "Alicia, as in Alicia Spennet, my ex?.

"Yeah." He mumbled, "her."

"How could you go to the dance with my ex? Ever heard of the guy code before?"

"I can't help it that I fancy her." Lee said.

"You know what Lee, go ahead. It's okay."

I was a little mad at him, but then again Lee had been heart- broken more than any of us. Maybe Alicia would be good for him. .

~Abbye's Point of View~

When we were back in the dorm rooms for the night the questions finally came rolling in. "Where'd you go at dinner?" Rachel asked.

"At the library. I just remembered that I needed a book for a last minute assignment but I couldn't find it." I lied, I didn't want to tell them what really had happened. I'd _never_ hear the end of it.

"Then what was with that note?" Julie asked, her eyebrows raising.

"You guys are impossibly nosy! It was a not from someone asking to meet me in the library! Okay?"

"Who?" They gasped, "Did you get a date for the ball?"

I knew they were just going to keep pestering me until I cracked, so I came out with it. "Turns out it was from George."

"As in Weasley?" Julie snorted, "What'd he want?"

"He asked me to go to the dance with him." I said disgustedly.

"Please tell me you said no." Rachel said,

"Of course I did! I would never go to the ball with George!"

"Good, we'll find you a-" Julie started, "Wait hey Rachel I have an idea."

"I think I may have that idea too."

"Is it to make her drop dead gorgeous so every guy is drooling all over her?" Julie asked, "and if you have more details continue."

"Nope. that's pretty much it. Do you have any details to add?". I swear I think those two would make perfect real-estate agents or wedding planners. Always down to the exact detail of everything. What was I getting myself into?

"Not at the moment." She turned to me, "What do you say Abbs?"

"I say it's a great idea."

The next day we headed out to go dress shopping. We didn't even eat breakfast. We went straight to Burke's Amazing Dresses, in Hogsmeade. Now the challenge was finding just the perfect dress. I saw an aisle with puffy dresses and headed straight for it. I had totally forgot they were supposed to be helping me.

"Uh, Abbye. We're supposed to be helping you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed, "Sorry I saw this aisle and went nuts."."I can't help it that I fancy her." Lee said

"OKay." I said. Julie, you check out the front of the aisle, and you check out the back Rachel. I'll stay over here."

Hours beyond hours passed and when I'd lost all faith I heard Rachel yell "Abbye. Here. Now.". Did I mention that these dress aisles were about 150 feet long a piece? This store was huge. It had three levels, and was in the process of being expanded to four.

She found my dress!" I ran words the back of the aisle where Rachel was. "You found it?".

"What do you think of this one?" She was holding up a bright pink dress embroidered with silver studs on the strapless top.

"It's beautiful! Glittery, pufffy, and pink! That is so me! Thank you Rachel so much" I gave her a hug, and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"Not a problem Abbye, the guys won't know what hit him."

"Now we just need to find your guys' dresses, and shoes.

"Oh, we found them while we were looking for yours too." Julie said coming up to us. "C'mon lets go eat."

~George's Point of View!

The week passed by in a blur, Fred, Lee, and I were downstairs in the common room waiting on their dates.

My eyes narrowed. "Alicia, as in Alicia Spinnet, my ex?"

After about ten minutes it wasn't Angelina and Alicia who came down stairs, but Julie, Rachel, and Abbye. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Abbye. She looked absolutely beautiful. That dress looked perfect on her. Wait, I have stop thinking about her like this. Why can't I just get over the small crush I had on her? Fred leaned over to me, "Quit the drooling Georgie." he whispered. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said. I hope nobody else had noticed. I could already tell this was going to be a bloody long night. Another ten minutes later Fred, and Lee's dates finally came down. Bout time, I was getting really impatient. The dancing had already started, My eyes glanced around to the couples dancing.

There were Katie and Marcus, Hermione and Krum, and Malfoy and Pansy. Along with a various amount of other couples. Then one caught my attention, Abbye and...Cedric? My stomach dropped a bit. Now why would I do that? At least Abbye was able to find herself a date. Why am I kidding myself? I was jealous of Cedric, but what I want to know is when he asked her to the ball.

"Something wrong George?" Fred asked. Then he saw who I was looking back at. "Oh I see what the problem is." Fred said knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You like Abbye." Fred said simply.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I muttered. "How's your date going."

"Great," Fred grinned, "But don't change the subject, it's pretty obvious that your starting to fall head over heels for Abbye, more than you ever where before." What how did he know that I liked her? I never made any hints about it at all. How did he know? If he knew did others too?

"I'm not falling heads over heels for her. And I never was before. What made you even think that?".

"The way you looked at her when you first saw her." Fred said, "I'm not stupid. I know you better than you know yourself."

I snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm your twin."

"So? You're my twin yet you keep forgetting my birthday." I joked, trying pitifully to change the subject.

"Quit changing the subject.".

"What subject?"

"Abbye."

"She's over there. I said." Maybe if this keeps going I'll confuse him and he'll drop the subject.

"If you don't admit it to me, I'll go tell her right now."

My eyes narrowed "You woul-" oops, almost admitted that I liked her. "What makes you think that she'd believe you?"

"You asked her to the ball, but I guess I'll go talk to her myself." He started walking away.

"Fine then. Do that." This was not going to work out well. I searched the floor for somewhere to go to when I had an idea. I should start dancing with someone. Abbye will never believe that I like her if she sees me dancing with another girl.

The question was who? I had to find someone and find them fast.

"I searched the floor and I saw a pretty girl with black hair sitting by herself. I walked up to her. "Would you like to dance?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled, "Sure, my names Natalie by the way. I'm a Hufflepufff".

"George. I'm in Gryffindor."

I grabbed her hand and pulled us onto the dance floor. I secretly searched for Fred to see if what he said he'd do was true.

It was. He was talking to Abbye at this moment. I turned back to Natalie and smiled at her. "So how come you don't have a date?" I asked.

"Truth be known, I did have a date. Until my boyfriend dumped me this morning." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Who was your date? Do you want me to beat him up for you?"I joked. She just laughed and we carried on a little conversation. We danced until the song was over and i left to go find Fred.

When I finally found him I ran up to talk to him, "Did you tell her?"

He snickered. "So you admit that it's true?"

I'm really a bloody idiot, but I might as well admit it to him. "Yeah, it's true." I mumbled.

"Aha! I knew it.!"

"But did you tell her?" I asked.

"Nah, I just went to ask her if Cedric was her actual date."

"Oh. Was he?"

"No, he's just a good friend of hers." Fred grinned.

"Oh. Shouldn't you be with Angelina?" I asked. I was getting slightly tired with this conversation. Fred must've understood because he said. ""Yeah, she let me come over here to talk to you about that." He laughed, "See ya." So now I'd been standing alone for a good ten minutes , when Abbye came up to me. "Dance with me?" She asked. Wait I thought she hated me, well I'm not going to complain over this.

"Sure."

_Hey! Don't look at me like that. Yes, I hate George Weasley, but I have a reason for dancing with him. Parker, Parker Hastings. I hated him a million times more than I hated George, it didn't help he stalked me either and George was the closest person to me who wasn't already dancing wit_h someone. _I panicked okay? _

She seemed kind of wary as we danced, like something was wrong. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Like what?" I asked.

She shook her head, "nothing." I don't know why I thought I could get her to open up to me. She hates me. I sighed and we continued dancing. It felt like someone was staring at me and I turned to see some bloke glaring at us. He seemed upset. "Abbs, I mean Abbye, why is that dude staring at us?"

"Dear Merlin!" She said sounding annoyed, she turned around. "Parker leave me alone!"

"Who is that?"

'A 7th year Raven claw who won't quit _STALKING_ me." She muttered. .

I stopped abruptly. "He's been stalking you?" I asked. I was getting angry now.

"Always has...There's nobody I hate more than him." I perked up just a smidge at that, at least I wasn't the top of her hate list. I let go of Abbye and turned towards the little git that's been stalking Abbye. He was just about my size, but I knew I was stronger. Thank you Quidditch!

"What are you doing George?" Abbye asked me.

"Going to teach a git a lesson." With that I went towards Parker.

~ABBYES POV~

What the heck is he doing? Why in the world is he going after Parker? I mean why on earth would the guy I'd treated like dirt for years, do something sweet like that? Wait sweet? Where did that come from? There was nothing sweet about him.

"George," I warned. "Stop"

He didn't listen just kept going. Another reason I hate him, he never listens to anybody!

I ran in front of him. "It's okay. He isn't going to do anything to me and he never is."

"He still shouldn't stalk you." He growled in an over protective mood.

Why did he care if I was stalked or not?

I tried pulling him back. "What do you even care about if he stalks me or not?" I asked him.

"It's sick and wrong for anyone to stalk anyone that's why."

I completely agreed. "George, just let it go. Let's go back to dancing." Wait did I really just say that I actually _did_ want to dance with him. What the heck is going on with my brain?

"Not until he understands not to stalk you."

"And how are you going to explain it to him? Just beating him up isn't going to help. It just causes trouble." I really didn't want there to be a big huge scene. I _hate _drama with a passion. I still couldn't understand why he was going after someone for me, I'd treated him horribly our entire time at Hogwarts.

"Well how do you suppose I teach him a lesson?" George asked me. Nice to know he was listening to what i was saying."

"You're not going to listen to me so why ask?" I mumbled.

"Just drop it." With saying that I ran off to find my friends, but they were dancing with their dates.

I just went back up to the dorms I had a lot to think about…

Like, Why was George about to beat up Parker? Why did I care that he was going too? And for the love of merlin why I couldn't get the way he looked at me in the common room out of my head?

~George's Point of View~

Oh, Merlin! Why'd she run off like that? I was just trying to do something nice for her!. If only I had listened to her we could've finished dancing. I'm so stupid! Now I probably seem like some guy who's ready to beat people up. Abbye and I aren't even friends! So I probably seemed like a physic. Oh Merlin kill me now. I sat down on an empty bench where I wouldn't be seen feeling discouraged.

"George?" I looked up it was Natalie. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I've been better. Wanna dance again?"

"Sure." She smiled, I could tell she could definitely be a good friend, "Then you can tell me what's wrong.".

"Errr. Can't we just dance? I don't really want to talk about it.'

Natalie shook her head, "You made me feel better earlier, now I'm doing the same with you. I saw you talking to Abbye, is that what's got you down?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"What exactly happened?" She asked, sounding very concerned.

"Well, we're dancing, and there's this guy is staring at us. She says that it's this guy who's been stalking her and-"

"You were going to go after him weren't you?"

"Yeah. I wasn't thinking. But stalkers are crazy."

She nodded her head, "She doesn't know does she?"

No use in denying it. "No, she hates me."

"W-what?" She said in shock, "Why?"

I sighed again for about the tenth time that night. "I don't know, she just does."

"George, I'm sorry. Maybe she'll come around."

"I doubt it,"

"Don't lose hope. You two would make an adorable couple. She's a good friend of mine, you want me to try and talk to her?"

"Nah, then again, it would be nice to know why she hates me."

"I'll talk to her as soon as I get the chance." She smiled, "I'll do my best to help you with her."

"Thanks. Anyway I can return the favor?"

"Nothing, I can think of." She shrugged, "But to be perfectly honest if Abbye would just open her eyes up she'd probably fall head over heels for you."

"You think so?"

"Based on what I've heard about you, and what I do know. Yeah, definitely she adores funny guys.".

Hmmm. "Okay. Don't talk to her about me to soon after the ball though."

"I won't. You can trust me, I promise."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything really

A/N : Review Please(: Any suggestions? The more feedback I get = the faster I will update.


	3. Chapter 3

~5 days later Abbye's Point of View~

I was up in the library reading when my friend Natalie, from Hufflepuff came up to me.

"Hey Abbye."

"Hey, Nat!" She exclaimed, "We haven't talked in a while please sit.".

She laughed at that. "Please sit? What is this, a buisness meeting?"

"Depends." Abbye giggled, "What brings you up here?"

"Hmmm nothing really. JUst like you said, it's been awhile since we've seen each other. I saw you dancing with George the night of the ball."

I scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"What? You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"So you danced with George? The guy you hate for some reason?"

"He was the only person near me who wasnt dancing with somone else.".

"Why didn't you tell one of the teachers?"

"I didnt want to make a big scene." I said.

"You wouldn't have made a big scene if you told the right professor."

"Well, I panicked." I sighed, "What's this all about anyway?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised to see you dancing with a guy you hate. Why do you hate George again?"

"uh, for one he used to always make fun of Ced, two he knows I hate him and still aske dme to the ball, and three he's an arragont jerk." I said.

"Okay, one, that was in the first year. Two, he probably really needed a date, and three, I danced with him at the ball and he seemed nice then.

"Both"

I blinked in surprise, It bothered me for some reason and I couldn't put my finger on it. "Can I ask why?"

"Well... he asked me in the beginning of the dance and I got dumped that morning so I said yes. And I found him sulking sometime after I saw him dancing with you so I went to talk to him and he asked me to dance again."

"Sulking?" I asked, "Why was he sulking?" Wait why did I care?

She sighed, "Abbye, I really don't know to be perfectly honest. I don't see why you hate him so much."

"I just do." My eyes narrowed, she was starting to get on my nerves just a bit.

She didn't say another word just walked away, muttering something.

~Natalie's Point of View~

I was trudging looking for George. I felt so bad for him. How could Abbye hate him? He was so sweet, charming, funny, caring, and very cute. I really don't want to admit this, but over the past few days I've developed a crush on him. I felt kind of bad about it too, I mean he's likes Abbye. I'm supposed to be helping him with her, not falling for him. Plus, I had to be the one to tell him the reasons why she hates him.

I met George in the library just as promised.

"Well what'd she say?" He asked, his bright blue eyes looking hopefull.

"She thinks you're an arrogant jerk, you used to make fun of Cedric, and that even though you knew she hated you. You still asked her to the dance."

He let out a sigh, "Then why did she ask me to dance with her?" He asked, "Or do you know?"

"You were the only one around who wasn't dancing with someone." She said, "Parker was following her and well you see what that led too."

"So she used me?" He sighed, falling into one of the arm chairs. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd started to warm up to me just a bit."

I'd never felt worse for anyone in my life. If you saw the look in his eyes, or his face when I'd told him what she had said you would feel the same way. Poor guy looked heart-broken.

~George's Point of View~

An arrogant jerk? Really that's what she thought of me? I'm just going to have to get over her. I mean really what was I thinking? I should have known better than to even try to get her to like me. A six yearlong hatred wasn't going to go anywhere. I looked up and Natalie was still there she just was just looking at me like 'I'm so sorry.' But I guess she knew how I felt, she'd gotten dumbed by her boyfriend the morning of the Yule Ball. That must have been very hard to deal with. But who could be so heartless as to dump her? She was so sweet, and kind, thoughtful, funny, and frightfully pretty. Without any rational I thought I looked her straight in the eyes. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

She looked a little surprised, but smiled. "Sure, George. I'd love that." Maybe being rejected by Abbye wasn't going to be so bad after all…

Author's Notes : Yeah, I know to short of a chapter, but I promise there will be good and long ones I just couldn't think of a way to stretch this one out anymore. Reviews would make an excellent present ;) ha-ha. I'd like to give a special thanks to michness who gave me the idea of this chapter. Thanks : )


	4. Chapter 4

~Abbye's Point of View~

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so Dakota, Rachel, Julie, Ced, and I were all going in a big hugr group. I decided to go ask Natalie to come with us. I found her wandering one of the halls outside of the astronomy tower.

"Hey Nat! C'mere." I called, she turned around and walked over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with Dakota, Rachel, Julie, Ced, and me to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"I would, but I have a date." She said.

"Oh, that's fine then." I smiled, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh, George." Natalie said, "Weasley."

I blinked a little and a knot formed in my stomach why was she going on a date with him? Wait why do I care?

"Really? Why him?" I asked.

"He's really a sweet guy if you get to know him."

[] [] []

While in Hogsmeade my mind was spinning like crazy, I kept thinking about the ball. The way George looked at me when I came into the common room, him about ready to kill Parker for stalking me. Then Natalie mentioning dancing with him before and after me. Why all of a sudden did George Weasley keep festering in my brain, then the other day Natalie asking why I hated him. Now that I think about it I don't even know if I hate him anymore, or how I feel about the guy. I was to lost in thoughts. When I suddenly felt an arm go around my shoulder I knew who it was, Ced. That was typical for him, always knowing a way to comfort me before anyone else. He was one of my closest friends, I'd known him since I was two.

We decided to go into the Three Broom Sticks, for lunch. Cedric still had an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I just found it sweet and comforting. That's when I saw who else was in there, Natalie and George.

~George's Point of View~

Turns out Natalie is a really great girl, very sweet and funny. I heard the bell ring, and looked up to see who was coming into the restaurant. Dakota, Rachel, Julie, Cedric, and Abbye there was just one problem with that picture. Cedric had his arm around Abbye, that made me slightly jealous. I was nowhere near getting over her, but I'm trying. I really am, it's just hard. I've only fancied her for about six years. I just shrugged it off, and kept my focus on Natalie.

"So where do you want to go after this?" I asked.

"Well actually could we go by Gladrags Wizardwear?" She asked, "I need to get a new scarf."

I mentally groaned, I hate going in that place. Hate it, clothes are just not that important to me and I particularly didn't like the store, it just had a smugly feeling to it. I preferred the sweaters Mum knits us, they're fuzzy and warm. This year mine and Fred's were a blue color.

"Err, I guess so." I shrugged,

[] [] []

After our date, we were sitting up in the library by the fireplace. Despite having to Gladrags, it was actually a very fun afternoon. It was just the perfect moment, we were alone so I leaned down and kissed her. Too bad I didn't notice the person on each of the stair cases.

~Abbye's Point Of View~

Right when I was walking into the library he kissed her! I turned around quickly and ran the other direction. Wait why do I care? Oh, Merlin! It can't be…No...I refuse…

~Fred's Point of View~

I saw him kiss Natalie, and I wasn't the only person who saw it. Abbye did too. She turned around like wild fire and ran out of there.. What could that mean? Could she be falling for my twin? I had a feeling there was going to be drama, and lots of it soon.

~Abbye's Point of View~

Well a couple of hours later I was back up in the library reading a book, for an assignment due in charms class, when Cedric suddenly plopped down beside me.

"Abbs, I need to talk to you." He whispered, "If I don't I'll go mad."

"Well, then tell me silly." I laughed.

"I like you. As in really like you, would you be my girlfriend?"

To say I was shocked, would be an understatement but I thought about it Cedric was such a sweet guy, always been so protective over me. "Yes."

~Fred's Point of View~

Later George and I were up in the dorm room, by ourselves.

"You know I saw you kiss her." I wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

"You did?" he gasped, " I thought we were alone up there."

"I'm not the only one who saw…Abbye did too."

"WHAT?" George said, his mouth hanging wide open.

"George, if you like her why are you dating Nat?"

"I'm trying to get over her…"

"You know that's not going to happen."

"How do you kno- yeah you're right."

"Well, did I also mention she looked just a bit jealous when she ran from the library?"

George's face twisted into a grin. That does it, I will find a way to get those two together if it's the last thing I do….

Authors Notes : I'm beginning to think this story is just going to be in short chapter format. I'll try and make the next one 1,500 words :) Review? Please? I'm open to almost any suggestion.


	5. Chapter 5

~Abbye's Point of View~

So I'm Cedric Diggory's Girlfriend, I never thought I'd see that coming. I mean, he was one of my best friends. What was he doing here? Wait it's the common room, he has just as much right as I do to be in here. He glanced at me and sat by one of his friends Angelina. Then again, why was I looking at him? I peered from the top of my book. I just now realized, that George is kind of cute...WAIT! What am I thinking? I can't believe I was thinking this. I buried myself back into the book I was reading.

~George's Point Of View~

That night I was up in the dorm with Fred, and lost in my thoughts...Had Abbye been looking at me earlier? Why would she be looking at me? Unless it was in hate, Merlin, why couldn't I just get over her? What made her stand out so damn much? I jumped up when I heard Fred calling me. "George!"

"Yeah? What?" I asked.

He shook his head at me. "You got to stop thinking bout Abbye mate."

"What makes you think I was thinking about her?"

He snorted at that. "C'mon George, I'm your twin. And I know that there's only one thing that would make me have to call your name six bloody times before you'd hear me."

"Well, I can't help it!" I sighed.

"I know, but you have to concentrate man!"

"I'm trying!" I said, "Why can't I get over her?"

he sighed, "I don't know George."

"Angelina went all corny on me and said, never give up on someone you cant go a day without thinking about."

"Maybe you should listen to her." Fred suggested.

"Really Fred, she hates me!"

"Or she just THINKS she hates you."

"What makes you say that? You really think there is a way to get her to actually like me? She's dating Cedric for crying out loud!"

"Come on George, you're a better guy, than Diggory."

I snorted at that. "Yeah right! All of the girls love him. They all think that he's sweet and handsome. Plus he's in the tournament! There's no way I can compete with him!"

"But you're funnier, kinder, and the second best looking guy in the school." He grinned.

"And who would the first be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Me of Course." He grinned, "Now c'mon. Just try to be friends with Abbye!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cause who doesn't wanna be friends with the guy they hate?"

"George, just try to talk to her. Make her laugh or something! And maybe break things of with Nat..."

I nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't wanna lead her on or anything."

"Sorry, mate." Fred said, "Just don't give up on Abbye."

"I won't."

[] [] []

I was sitting in the common room, just absent mindedly thinking when Abbye appeared at my side.

"Hey George," She said. "Are we still going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you're not looking for Cedric?" I asked, shocked she was talking to me.

She laughed. "Now why would I be asking Cedric about our date at Hogsmeade?".\

"Date?" I asked, "I thought you hated me?"

"Seriously George! Why would I hate my own boyfriend? Are you ok?" She asked while placing a kiss on my forehead. Boyfriend? When did that happen? "Yes, I'm okay."

"So, are we on or not?"

"Of course we are." I smiled, "What do you want to do?" She just smiled at me.

"How about we go to the three brooms sticks?" I suggested.

"That sounds great." She said with a smile.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?" I asked grinning, "I'm up for anything."

"You can give me a kiss hello." She suggested. I was about to comply when I heard someone calling my name. As I woke up, I realized that it was Fred.

"I hate you..." I growled very annoyed he had to wake me up right then.

He gasped. "How could you hate your own twin?" He asked.

"Not literally!" I said, "I just wished you would have waited a little longer before you woke me up."

"Why? Was Georgie having good dream?"

"Yes, George was having a brilliant dream. She was my girlfriend! You couldn't have just let me sleep forever?"

Fred shook his head at me. "No way! I can't mess with you if you're always asleep. And who would help me with the shop?"

"We don't even have a spot yet, Fred." I sighed, "But you wouldn't have waited like 5 seconds, so I could have kissed her?" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"You really have to be asleep to kiss her?"

"Well, if the girl I liked, didn't hate me I would kiss her."

Fred grinned, "You up for a dare?"

I was kind of mad at this point. "Sure! Why not?"

"I dare you to kiss her."

"Fine!"

"You're really going to do that?" He gasped in surprise.

"Yeah!" Wait, she has a boyfriend! "Wait! I can't kiss her! She has a boyfriend remember!"

"What Cedric doesn't know won't hurt him." Fred grinned.

"Wouldn't Abbye tell him?"

"I don't know, but she's been acting different, go for it George."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed it? She's been paying quite a bit of attention to you lately."

My whole face lit up in excitement. "REally!"

"You really havent noticed that?"

"Well... I thought I saw her looking at me yesterday."

"You probably did." He grinned.

"Ok. I'll do it! But I can't just walk up to her and kiss her though. Then she'll really hate me!"

"Try and get her alone...try the library..."

"ok. we can talk to each other there. But first I need to clear things up with Natalie."

"Good luck with that one." Fred mumbled, "Just be honest and tell her you still like Abbye."

"That is the best thing to do."

~Abbye's Point Of View~

Okay, I had the freakiest dream last night. I was dating...George...and when i woke up, I was all giddy and happy what's going on with me?

I'm so glad Julie woke me up. I needed to clear my head, and went straight for the library, the truth had hit me like a ton of bricks... I like George Weasley... and I could barely admit it to myself. This was not going to go well. Especially since I'm with Cedric now. I just can't think straight! When I made it to the library I plopped to the couch. I opened my bag which had a few of my favorite books inside. I had been reading for a hour when I heard a familiar voice. It was George.

"Geprge, what are you doing up here?" I asked.

"Studying." He said. "It is the library after all."

"Well, I could be reading something else, or clearing my head."

"True. You just made it seem like I shouldn't be here."

"Well I just wouldn't expect to see you of all people up here. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Studying, remember. Professor Snape gave our class extra homework."

"I can't believe you're studying, and you're not with your brother."

"Fred had some other things to do."

"It's just a shocker to see you two apart."

He shrugged. "It's odd not seeing you with any of your other friends."

"I needed to get away from them." I mumbled, I could not tell them that I liked him.

He looked troubled at that. "Why? Is something wrong?" He looked surprised at himself for asking me that.

My eyes grew wide, "I just have something on my mind, that they wouldn't understand."

"Oh," he mumbled. "Ok. What book are you reading?"

"Just some potions book." I mumbled, "I hate potions class, I'm no bloody good in there.".

"Me neither. Doesn't help that Snape is always looking for any mistakes I might make."

"I know how that is." I mumbled, "I'm a charms or transfiguration person."

His eyes lit up. "Me too!"

"We have more in common than I thought."

"Hey," George started. "Do you think that maybe we can help each other with potions?"

"Sure why not."

He smiled at me. He really is a nice guy.

"Well, are you afraid I'll bight?" I asked with a small laugh," You can sit on the couch."

He smiled again and sat down on the couch next to me..

"So it was a 5 page essay right?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You're in my potions class remember?" UI laughed, "Maybe I should write mine on nose shrinking potions." Snape could learn something from that one!

"And I could write mine on freckle away ones. And get rid of my freckles." He joked.

"I couldn't imagine you without those." I lauged."

"Really?" He asked, in a really excited way.

I wondered what was making him so happy, "I've seen them for 6 years."

"Yea, I guess the change would make me hard to recognize. Let's get back to working on our potions."

"Plus if you did, you and Fred couldn't mess with people anymore."

He laughed at that. "True."

What had I been thinking the past 6 years, he was a really sweet guy. "Gah, my tiny brain can't handle all this potion stuff." I groaned.

"Small brain? You're really smart in our other classes."

"I don't see how though."

"Well, you raise your hand in our other classes every once in a while. And you get good grades in all of them, including potions. You're really smart.

"I'm know Hermione though, just a klutzy redhead." She laughed, "I can't believe I didn't kill myself at the ball."

"Why would you have killed yourself at the ball?"

"I'm a klutz, I trip over air. I shouldn't be allowed in heals. It's dangerous for the people around me." I laughed."Why would you have killed your self at the ball?"

"It didn't seem like I was in danger while we were dancing together."

"Well it was a miracle then." I laughed, "Just never ever fly on a broom near me it's the last thing you'll ever do."

"And why is that?"

"I can't steer, and somehow I'd knock both of us off our brooms, and we'd fall to our doom."

He laughed at that. "Not if you're on the ground and I'm the one on the broom."

"Well If I was on the ground I know I wouldn't get hurt...unless the stupid air trips me again..."

"The ground trips everybody sometimes."

"Well, it likes to pick on me more. Then again, everyone loves to pick on me, especially Ced."

"I don't pick on you. And I'm sure that Cedric just picks on you in a nice way. Since you guys are going out."

"That's because we never talk." I said, "And honestly I think I'm going to end it, he's too much like an older brother."

"Then why did you go out with him in the first place?"

"To tell the truth, I really don't know." She sighed, "I feel bad about it too."

"There's something I did that I feel bad about too."

"Which is?" I asked, looking up at him..

He looked kind of shaken at that. Something told me that he didn't want to tell me what that thing was. "Well I went out with this girl, and I kissed her even though I like someone else." He mumbled shamefully.

"Natalie?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "You know about that?"

"How would I not know who one of my friends we're dating?" I asked, "Who's the other girl?"ok. we can talk to each other there. But first I need to clear things up with Natalie.

"You mean the girl that I like?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?"

His face paled and he blushed a bit. "I can't really tell you that."

"Oh come on," I smiled, "I'm not Rachel or Julie, I can keep a secret."

He shook his head. Why wouldn't he tell me? I mean, I know that we just now started talking to each other, but it was as if he was afraid to tell me.

"You're acting like you're afraid, is it someone I know?"

"You can say that. Can we change the subject please?"

"I guess," I mumbled, I can't believe I'm saying, but I wish he would have said me. "So, how come you never found another date to the ball?"

"All of the other girls I knew had a date already. How come you didn't have another date?"

I sighed a bit, "No one else asked me..."

~Abbye's POint of View~  
>So I'm Cedric Diggory's Girlfriend, I never thought I'd see that comming.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

~George's Point of View~

No one else asked her? I found that hard to believe, but her eyes said it all she was telling the truth. I could not believe she couldn't get a date, was I the only one who saw her for the beautiful witch that she was?

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, "Most of the guys in our year are real prats trust me I would know."

She just shrugged it off, "I wasn't expecting to get a date anyway."

I blinked in surprise, "Really? Why not?"

"I just wasn't. I'm not that pretty so I figured I'd wind up dateless anyway." She mumbled.

"That's not true." I said, looking at her.

"Yes, it is." She sighed, "Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Julie, and Rachel are all a million times prettier than me, and then some."

"Abbye, no. You are not pretty, you're beautiful." I didn't realize I'd said it until the words escaped my mouth. Her eyes grew wide.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" She gasped.

"Yes, Abbye I do." I gulped, "And the night of the ball you looked gorgeous."

"Why would you think something like that?" She asked, "There's nothing special about me."'

How could she honestly think that? She was…Hold on I can't just leave that hanging like that..

"Abbye, don't say stuff like that. You're beautiful because you're you. You're laugh is so sweet. You're smarter than any girl in our year. I've seen you take your own free time to help the first years with lessons. Abbye, what I'm trying to say is that I really like you."

Her eyes were locked on mine the whole time I spoke. She hadn't said anything, so I threw caution to the wind, and leaned in to kiss her and to my surprise she kissed me back. Suddenly she pulled back abruptly, "I can't do this." With that she ran off…leaving me behind and so confused…

~Abbye's Point of View~

He called me beautiful. He kissed me. I felt something, kissed back and ran… I couldn't think straight. I'm still Cedric's girlfriend, and I let another guy kiss me I felt awful, truly awful. I kept running until I was back in the dorm, too bad for me Julie and Rachel were there.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Julie asked, I looked up at her. "Not Cedric, George."

How in the world did she know? I just nodded my head.

"We were wondering when you'd admit to us that you like him." Rachel said.

I looked up at her, "How did y-"

"Abbs, we're your best friends." Julie said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you'd kill me." I mumbled, my brain was throbbing from confusion, along with my heart.

"Abbs, we wouldn't kill you over something like this." Rachel said, "We may not be on speaking terms with him, but if it would make you happy go for it. You'd look better with him than said anyway."

I shook my head, "I ran off. He'll hate me…"

~George's Point of View~

I slumped back to the boy's dorm, completely lost. She'd kissed me back and ran, I kept hearing _'I can't do this,' _over and over. My heart felt like it was going to explode. As soon as I saw Fred his smile dropped, "What happened, George?"

I slumped onto my bed and sat down. "She kissed me back, and then ran."

Fred didn't speak so I added a little more detail, "She said 'I can't do this.'"

Fred sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. It was a comforting gesture. "Give her time she's probably just really confused." I didn't say anything, "She kissed you back remember?"

That gave me a spark back, if she didn't like me she would have pushed me away. All I needed to do was wait…

[] [] []

Three days had passed and Abbye still hadn't even looked my direction. The sixth years had a break from their classes and I went on search for Abbye. Like I suspected she was in the library. I went and sat beside her on the couch.

"Hi."

She jumped she evidently didn't see me sit down. "Oh, hey G-george."

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, "please?"

"Uh, sure." She said, "About what?"

"The kiss."

"Oh…"

I turned so I was facing her, "Look Abbye, I was being honest. I really, really do like you."

She turned her head towards me, "I'm sorry about the other day where I just ran away like that. I was in shock, and couldn't think straight…I like you too."

My eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Why would I have kissed you back if I didn't?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I looked at her, "But you actually like me?"

"Yes, I Abbye Black like you George Weasley." She grinned, manipulating the words I'd used to ask her to the ball.

"So you wouldn't mind if I do this?" A second later I my lips were on hers in a short, and sweet kiss.

"Not at all." She grinned.

"So does this make you my girlfriend?" I asked, with a heart of hope.

She nodded her head, "I just have to end things with Cedric…I just don't know how to do it."

That was like a smack in the head, I still hadn't ended things with Natalie either… "I've got to end things with Natalie too…"

"Thanks a lot for being so honest..." That voice made my head whip around and there stood Natalie.

"Nat, I'm sorry. I just couldn't get over Abbye. You can't get mad at me, you were trying to help me at first."

"What-ever." And with that she stormed away.

~Abbye's Point Of View~

I saw Cedric in the hall, and pulled him to the side.

"Hey, love." He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. I cringed just a bit.

"Ced, I need to talk to you." I whispered.

"What about?" He asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said quickly, "I like someone else and it's not fair to you."

His arm dropped from me, and his face fell. "Can you at least tell me who it is?"

"George…" With that I walked off, I didn't want to hear him fuss at me about how I'd hated him for years…. A thought donned on me I was George Weasley's girlfriend… I never thought I'd see that coming.

Author's Notes: For those of you who know me. You should know I'm not going to end a story like that, this story is know where near over. Its just getting started. 5 reviews= 1 update. :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Cedric's Point of View~

I slumped up to the common room, totally and utterly hurt. I had only liked Abbye since we were about eleven, maybe earlier? We'd been friends since we were two years old, she'd always had my back no matter what. I guess I should have known that a friendship like that would grow into something like that. Why did I have to fall for her though? Why not Rachel, or Julie? Why Abbye? I knew why she was sweeter, kinder, smarter, and just plain pretty-without even trying. At least she was in my opinion. When I had finally made it the common room, I found Natalie crying on one the yellow sofas. She was draped in a dark black silk blanket.

I walked over to her without even thinking, and dropped beside of her. "Nat, what's wrong?"

She jumped a little at the sound of my voice, but then looked at me. "George."

"What did that git do?" I asked wrapping an arm around her in a simple hug, trying to comfort her.

"I went to talk to George in the library, well his back was to my face and the next thing I knew he kissed Abbye and asked if that meant if she was his girlfriend, and she told him yes! That she just had to break up with you first." Her eyes widened, "Ced, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you that last bit."

I shrugged, "She's already broken up with me, don't worry."

"I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place." Natalie sniffed, "I knew he was trying to get over Abbye, but I should have known it was not going to happen."

A light bulb idea hit my mind, "Let's team up. We'll break them up, and you'll get George back, and I'll get Abbye back."

She nodded her head, "Sounds like a plan to me."

~George's Point of View~

Where did Natalie go? I had to find her and apologize. I felt really bad for not breaking up with her. I'd technically cheated on her, and that just wasn't right. Now if only I knew where she was. My guess is she's like Fred, Abbye, and I in her house's common room. I was about to go to the Hufflepufff common room when I realize that I had no idea what the password was. Wait even if i had the password, I couldn't get in. You're only aloud in your house. Oh, bloody hell. I'll find Natalie later.

I'm just happy that Abbye and I are finally together. It didn't seem real, that she was sitting next me right now. It didn't seem real, that she was sitting next me right now. Kind of like that dream I had the other day.

But, this time I knew it was real. I don't think she has any clue how happy I am right now.

I smiled at her happily. "How did it go with Rachel and Julie?"

"Believe it or not, they weren't mad at me at all." She grinned.

"Really? That's good. What did they say?"

"They said it took me long enough to realize that I like you." She mumbled her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Do I need to go get them?" She asked, "Or do you believe your girlfriend?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Of course I believe you. I'm just surprised. I thought that hated me too."

"They just never talked to you because of me."

"Oh. That's good. I'm glad that they're not upset." I paused, "What about Cedric?"

"Uh, I honestly don't know. He asked who, I said you, and walked off before he could say anything...I was trying not to hurt him. I think I failed on that."

"I'm sure he'll get over it. I'm sorry Abbye."

"I hope he'll get over it. He has been a friend of mine since we were two."

"I hope so too."

"Did you two forget about me?" Fred's voice chimed in.

I looked over in Fred's direction. "How long have you been there?"

"We came in here together!"

"Really? I don't remember. So I guess we did forget about you."

"Its fine, you finally got your girl. I'll leave you two alone." He headed up to the boys' dorm.

"See ya later.".

"You too Georgie."

"Bye Fred." Abbye said.

"Bye, Abbs." He said. Once he was gone I turned to Abbye and smiled at her. I was probably grinning like an idiot. "What's so funny?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just really happy."

She grinned, "About?"

"Me and you."

She blushed, "Oh that." She smiled, "You'll get tired of me eventually. Just ask Julie and Rachel even they need a break from me sometimes. I'm what they call over perky."

"I'll never get tired of you Abbye."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." She said teasingly.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you're more likely to get tired of me than the other way around."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why would I get tired of you?"

"I'm nothing special, and get way to loud most of the time, have the most obnoxious laugh, I-" I cut her off.

'You have a great laugh. And I'm a _lot_ louder than you."

"You haven't seen me with my friends, and how would you know what my laugh sounds like." She raised an eyebrow, "Have you been following me?" I knew she meant it in a joking manor.

"Maaybe."

"Wow two stalkers!" She said sarcastically, "Every girl's dream!"

I laughed at that. "Yea, I bet."

"At least I happen to think one of them is really cute." She smiled.

I smiled at her. "Wanna go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled, "Who else would I go with? When is that anyway?"

"I think it's either this, or next Saturday."

"Well I hope it's this, Satuday."

"Me too."

[] [] []

Before I knew it the week had passed, and it was the Hogsmeade Trip..

"I looked over at Fred. "Don't expect to see me much in Hogsmeade." I said. "I'll probably be with Abbye most of the time."

Fred just shook his head. "I figured that, have fun with her.".

Abbye was down stairs in the common room with Rachel and Julie. She noticed me and Smiled. "Hi, George."

"Hey, Abbye." I smiled, "You ready for Hogsmeade? Or do you want to wait a while?"

She looked at her friends who nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

I nodded, "C'mon." She smiled, "Wait let me go grab my jacket."

She went upstairs to the girl's dormitory while I waited with Rachel and Julie.

"George, we just have one thing to say to you." Rachel said.

"What's that?"

Julie looked at me, "You hurt her, and you're dead."

I nodded my head. I expected as much. The girls nodded and smiled, "So what do you have planned for the day?"

"I don't know. I think we'll just walk around for a while 'till we find something that we want to do."

"Word of advice with Abbye, she loves spontaneous; She's a in the moment person, but whatever you do don't start talking about anything ministry related. That will be your worst nightmare, she'll go on and on about how they don't know anything."

"Well it's true. They don't know anything."

"Maybe she's found Mr. Right!" Rachel laughed.

I was saved from finding something to say. Abbye was coming back downstairs wearing a pink jacket.

"Ready to go?"

"Bye Abbs." They said together.

Abbye and I held hands and left for Hogsmeade together. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked as we approached the village.

"Oh, not much. Just walk around a bit. Unless there's something in particular you wanted to do."

"Nothing I can really think of, maybe go by Honey Dukes? I could go for something sweet later."

"Okay. Honey Dukes it is."

She smiled, "So what's your favorite candy from there?"

"Hmmm. I can't really say. What's yours?"

She thought for a moment, "Sugar Quills, or Chocolate Frogs."

"What's your favorite chocolate frog card?"

"Oh, Merlin I have no idea, but after Lockhart taught us in fourth year I burned every last one of his cards that I could get my hands on."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, he was a real git."

"I really thought of just having some idiot knock me out before his class. I hated it that bad."

"Same here."

"I love Professor Moody though."

"So do I. CONSTANT VILLAGENCE!"

She let out a loud laugh and clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Nearly ruining your hearing, I told you my laugh was horrible."

"There's nothing wrong with your laugh" I said. Why did she not like her laugh? It was wonderful.

"I sound like a hyena in a blender." She said, still laughing from earlier.

"No you don't. Trust me, I have a relative who laughs like a Hyena. You don't have a hyena-ish laugh."

She shook her head, "Oh, alright you win...for now."

"I'll win the next time too." I joked."

Her eyes narrowed, "Have you seen my temper?"

"No, have you seen mine?"

"Yes, the ball remember?" She giggled.

"Oh yeah. And you think that your temper is worse than mine?".

"No, I know. Just wait til I'm mad."

"What would make you think I'd get mad at you?" Her eyes widened at the door of Honey Duke's "CANDY!" She laughed, and ran in.

I ran in after her. "You sure love candy don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

She hung her head, "You've found my weakness."

I laughed again. "I'm sure you'll find mine too."

Without hesitation she replied, "Pranking.".

I faked a loud gasp. "How did you know?" I asked dramatically.

"Uh, let's see here that's all you and your brother do, remember?"

I laughed. "It's not all we do."

"Name one other thing that's on your mind all the time, except for pranking." She grinned.

"Being with you." I immediately said.

Her cheeks turned darker than her hair, if that was even possible. "Oh." She gasped.

I smiled at her. "Do you know what you want?"

She nodded her head, "Sugar Quills. Give me just a second to find them, pay for them, and we can head out."

"I'll pay for them for you.".

She shook her head, "I have money George."

"And so do I"

"Spend it on yourself."

"C'mon Abbye. Let me buy some sugar quills for you."

"You're not going to quit begging till I let you, are you?"

"Nope. As your boyfriend, it is my duty to pay for small things that you want."

She just rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright."

Once Abbye found her sugar quills I bought them as well as chocolate frogs for me. We continued through Hogsmeade walking hand in hand, and having a good time. Abbye kept using her free hand to rub her arm, like she was cold.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled, "Just a bit chill, you'd think I'd be smart enough to wear a warmer jacket when there is six inches of snow on the ground."

I laughed and handed her my jacket which was a lot thicker than hers.

"No, you keep your jacket on." She said, "You'll get a nasty cold if you don't."

"I have a better idea."

She looked at my cautiously, "Which is?"

"I say a warming spell which keeps everybody warm."

"That would work, if I had remembered my wand."

"Which is why I said that I would be the one saying the spell."

She grinned, I can think of an even better idea. She leaned up and kissed me.

"You're right." I said after the kiss. "That was an even better idea."

She grinned, "I'm always right."

"Not always."

"When have I been wrong?"

"You were wrong about hating me."

She smiled, "You have a point there."

I smiled back at her. "Wanna go to Zonko's?"

"Of course!" She smiled even bigger, "I love that place!"

"Oh really?"

"I guess not. I mean, who doesn't like Zonko's?"

"Cedric." She mumbled.

I snorted. "Figures. "C'mon let's go.

She nodded her head, when we came into Zonko's we bumped into Fred.

"Hey Fred."

"Hey George, Abbye, how's your day been so far?"

We looked at each other, "Good. How's yours?"

"Eh, kind of boring."

"Hey, you've been with your girl all day. Mine went shopping with Alicia and Katie."

"Oh," I said. "Bummer. Why didn't you just help with Lee."

"Katie talked him into going shopping with them." Fred said.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know. She's got him wrapped around her finger." He turned to Abbye, "George will be the same way in a week or two. I guarantee it."

She laughed at that. "He better be." She joked.

"Oh, don't act like you're not the same way with Angie!" I smirked, hiding the fact that Abbye already had me wrapped around her finger.

"I never said I wasn't."

Abbye turned to me, "You think we could grab some lunch? I'm getting hungry."

"OF course. Do you wanna go to the three broomsticks or somewhere else."

"Three Broom Sticks is fine with me."

"Let's go then." We left Zonko's and Fred who said he's get some stuff for me.

As we came into the restaurant a waiter came up to us, "Both or Table?"

"Abbye?"

"Which would you prefer?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. Why can't she tell when it's her choice? "Booth." I finally said.

She lead us to a booth towards the back of the restaurant, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Some pumpkin juice for me please. Abbye?"

"Butter beer." She said sweetly.

"Ok. So that's one pumpkin juice and one butter beer."

"Yes, thank you." Abbye smiled.

"OK. I'll be back with your guy's drinks and come to take your order."

"Thanks." Abbye said…again when the waitress left we started talking again, "What are you getting?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to look at the menu yet."

"You've been here a million times, you should know what they have." She laughed.

"I'm getting the pork chop special."

"I'm getting shrimp and chips." Abbye smiled, "my favorite, which I'm paying for."

"Oh come on Abbye. I am not letting you pay for your meal. You can forget about paying it yourself."

"George, I can pay got it myself."

"I know you can. But this is our first time going out and I'm paying for most things."

"But I hate when people try to spoil me! I don't deserve it!"

"I'm not trying to spoil you. I'm just being courteous. And everybody deserves spoiling every once in a while."

She shook her head, "Trust me, I don't need it."

"But the smartest witch in my classes' definitely deserves it. Now stop arguing about it and just let me pay for the meal."

"Yes, I agree Hermione deserves some spoiling." She said jokingly.

"That's her boyfriend's job."

"Yeah, there's always Krum!" Abbye laughed, "Just another one of the tri-wizard champions!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that as in he thinks he can get a girl just because he's a champion that's all."

"Oh. I don't think that's it. I don't think he was just trying to get a girlfriend. I think he actually likes her.

"I still think your brother would be better for Mione, what did you think I meant by that?"

"The last part made it seem like you were saying just another tri-wizard champion for Mione to date which didn't make any sense."

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that, I mean just another champion who's a git."

"Ouch! Poor Harry. I'm actually quite found of him. He's like another brother."

"No not him. I love Harry to death, I'm talking about Cedric.."

"Oh. So you guys aren't friends anymore?"

"I wouldn't know. He doesn't even look at me anymore." She sighed a little bit.

"I'm sorry Abbye. I didn't mean to ruin your friendship with Cedric."

Her eyes snapped into mine. "You didn't"

I was about to argue with her about it, but then decided against it. "How's your food?" I asked. The waitress had bought our food and drinks a while ago.

"It's better than it usually is." She said, "And yours?"

"Mine's great too."

Author's Note's : Get ready for some drama ;)


	8. Chapter 8

~George's Point of View~

The rest of January melted away and February second had arrived. Task two of the tri-wizard tournament was today, and I couldn't find Abbye anywhere. I had asked Rachel, Julie, and even Natalie who had forgiven me by now. No one knew where she was. Was i just being over worried? I don't know. It just freaked me out that NONE of us knew where she was. I asked some other kids. I even asked some of the teachers. But apparently no one knew where she was. Finally it was time for the tournament and I let Fred drag me to the lake.

My eyes searched the crowed and I still couldn't find her, "George calm down!" Fred said.

"I can't! I mean, NO ONE knows where she is! Something's wrong! If we had enough time I'd ask Harry to let me see the Marauder's Map."

Fred grabbed one of my shoulders in a comforting gesture, "We'll find her after the tournament, okay?"

There was a loud whistle and all the champions dove into the water. After about ten minutes I turned to Fred, "What are they even doing for this task?" I asked.

"They have to find the most valuable thing that was taken from them."

"Oh, well that sounds like it should be an easy enough." I said.

"George, it's probably at the bottom of the lake. Do you know how deep that thing is?"

"Well still, it's not like they're saving people or anything." I said. (I wish I had known the irony that was about to unfold on me.)

"True. Hey, have you noticed that Ron and Hermione are missing too?"

I hadn't noticed that till now. "This is getting freaky."

"Yeah, what if they are saving people?" And right as he said that Cedric's head popped out of that ice cold lake along with Abbye's.

"Hey look George, he found Abbye." I knew that Fred was trying to keep the atmosphere somewhat good but I glared at him anyway. "His most prized possession is Abbye?"

"George, calm down." Fred said quietly. As Cedric pulled Abbye onto one of the docks and wrapped a small towel around her shivering body.

I barely watched the rest of the challenge. Instead I watched Abbye with Cedric as I tried to keep my temper out of control. I trusted Abbye completely, Cedric not so much. How stupid were they? Her hair was dripping wet along with her clothes! She's going to get pneumonia or worse! Fred did his best to try to keep me calm. "George, she's okay." He said.

"I know." I said. ""But I don't trust that stupid git."

Fred's eyes drifted over to where the champions were and his mouth fell open, I turned and saw Cedric kissing Abbye who was trying to get away from him. That was it. I can't believe he was kissing Abbye. My Abbye! I stood up, fighting against Fred pulling my arm. I was mad, no I was furious. He had no right to be touching my girlfriend. Especially when she'd been trying to get away from him.

"George, wait until everyone leaves. Don't make a scene." He insisted.

I used all of the will in my body and sat back down. I'd get that stupid git later.

As soon as everyone had started leaving, I went straight to Abbye who still looked like she was freezing. I cast a heat charm over her that instantly warmed her up.

"Thanks George." She mumbled, "Oh, and if you saw Cedric kissing me, I promise you I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my wrists so tightly I couldn't get away." She said quickly, and were those tears trailing down her cheeks?

"I know. I saw you trying to get away. He's lucky Fred was able to reason with me." I muttered.

"I kind of wish Fred didn't talk since into you." She whispered, looking up at me like she was scared.

"Oh don't worry. He's still going to get it. Just not in front of a whole bunch of teachers."

She smiled, good. "Now don't I get a hug?"

"Wouldn't you rather want a kiss?" I asked.

Yes, I'd love that." She smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was different from all the others, it made me realize something. I was totally and completely in love with Abbye, and Valentine's day was right around the corner. I'd have to think of something to do on that day. Abbye was still shivering. I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders and wrapped it around hers.

"Thanks."

"Anything, for you." I smiled, "Abbye i have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know they were going to put you in the bottom of the lake?"

"No, of course not. They called me inside and then I heard them cast a sleeping charm I think."

"Who did it?" I growled. I can't believe they didn't give her a choice!.

"Seriously George! Calm down! It's not like I could've gotten hurt or something."

"You don't know that." I whispered. "Anything could have happened down there."

"They wouldn't have put any of us down there if it wasn't safe. You're such a worry wart."

"When it comes to you of course I am."

"Oh, so you're not worried about Ron or Hermione, but you're worried about me?"

"I didn't know they were down there. I quit paying attention when I saw you pop out of the water." She really had no clue how worried I'd been when I couldn't find her.

She chuckled softly at that. "Of course you did. C'mon George. I'm starving.

"I'm sure you are," I smiled at her.

C'mon. They're probably serving lunch right now and if not then I know how to get inside the kitchens."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She laughed.

I just grinned.

~Abbye's Point of View~

That night in the dorm room the questions never stopped.

"So what happened down there?" Julie asked again.

"When Ced pulled me out of the water, he just decided he could snog me."

"Oh my Merlin! Seriously?"

"Yes." I said, "He really did it."

"And what did you do?"

"I tried shocking him way, but he grabbed my wrists and I couldn't fight him off."

"What happened after that? Did George see?"

"Yes, George saw." I said quietly.

"And what did he do?"

"He said Cedric's going to get it, then he kissed me."

"So he's not mad?"

"Not at me."

"Is he going to do anything to Cedric?"

"I have a feeling, he will." I said, "I don't see why he's so protective of me."

Rachel and Julie snorted at the same time. "Cause he loves you." Rachel said in a singsong voice."

"He hasn't said that yet."

"So, that doesn't mean it's not true."

"I highly doubt he loves me, Rachel."

Rachel and Julie both shook their heads at me. "Of course he does." Julie said.

"Why would he?" I asked, still feeling doubtful, "There's nothing special about me."

"Oh come on Abbye! We've had this conversation before. There are tons of special things about you."

"I still don't see them." I grumbled. "Can we please just go to sleep? I had a long day!"

"Of course." Julie said. "G'nite." They said simultaneously.

[] [] []

I was in the middle of the park just outside of Hogsmeade with George. We were sitting on a soft and fuzzy picnic blanket. Just enjoying each other's company. Our wands had been left in the castle. We were laughing and talking when all of a sudden Cedric appeared.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

He smirked. "You of course."

"Get it through your thick head, I'm George's girlfriend!"

"You can't really be his girlfriend if he's dead can you?"

My eye's widened, "no." I whispered. Cedric was my friend, he wouldn't stoop that low.

"You might as well say good-bye to George, Abbye."

My eyes locked on Cedric's, "Ced, please don't do this. If you care about me at all you won't do it."

"I care about you Abbye. I really do. But George, over here is a problem."

"No, he's not!" I said tears slipping down my face.

"Yes he is. Now say good-bye, Abbye."

"No." My voice said cracking.

Cedric raised his wand and pointed it at George. "Avada Ked-"

"Abbye wake up!" I heard someone yell.

I jumped I was back in the dorm room, but sobbing soon took over and I couldn't tell what was what, or who had woken me up. It turns out it was Rachel and Julie. It was the middle of the night and they had heard me screaming. They kept trying to get me to talk to them, but I couldn't. I just kept seeing Cedric kill George over and over again. I couldn't even see what was in front of me from all the tears that were pouring out of my eyes. Somehow I managed to choke out "George."

"What happened? Is he okay? Did he do something to you in your dream?" Rachel and Julie asked confusingly.

I shook my head; I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms right now. It was the only thing that could calm me down. "Ced k-k-killed h-h-i-i-m-m." I said shakily.

"Don't worry Abbye. Cedric didn't really kill him. George is just fine." They did the best they could to soothe me.

It wasn't working at all though the sobbing went hysterical. I knew he wasn't dead, but the dream seemed so real. "Julie, go and see if he's awake!" Rachel whispered.

"OK. I'll be right back Abbye. I'm going to go get George okay?"

I still couldn't talk, I just nodded my head and grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it. Julie patted my back and left to get George.

~George's Point of View~

There was knock on our door that jolted me out of my sleep. This better be important. It was Julie, "What do you want?".

"It's Abbye. She wants you." My mood instantly changed.

My eyes winded, "Is she okay?"

Julie shook her head, "She's really shaken up."

I took off without saying another word to Julie. When I got into her dorm room I didn't hesitate at all. I sat down next to her. She was sobbing, harder than I'd seen anyone every cry before. "Love, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I-I had a dream where Ced-ric k-k-illed you."

I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. "Shh, Abbye. I'm not dead, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not dead. But it was terrible!"

I hugged her against my chest as tightly as I could wanting to take all that pain away from her. "Shh, Abbye I'm not leaving anytime soon. Just let it all out, love."

After a few minutes Abbye's crying turned into small sniffles. I know I was planning on telling her this on Valentine's Day, but now seemed like a better time. "Abbye I want you to know something."

She looked up at me. "What?"

I swallowed before speaking, "I'm madly in love with you."

"Really? I love you too George." And what would've been a romantic moment was interrupted by Julie saying, "I told you he loved you!"

"Yes, really." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "And what else have you been telling her Julie?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Are you alright now, love?" I murmured against her soft, vibrant red hair, "Or do you want me to stay longer?"

"I guess I'm okay now. But can you still stay?"

I smiled, "OF course I will."

"Thanks. Sorry to have Julie wake you up."

I shook my head, "You needed me. Its 100 percent okay."

Abbye snuggled closer to me. "Ok. That's good. Do you know what time it is?"

"I think it's like Four, maybe?"

"Oh. So it'll be time to get up in two hours.

"Love, tomorrow is Sunday."

"Oh." She laughed. "I guess I forgot what day it was. Can you believe that?".

"Yes, you do it all the time. Now get some sleep."

She didn't say anything else because she was already fast asleep.

Author's Note's : Reviews? Suggestions? I'd love some feed back! ~George's Point of View~  
>The rest of January melted away and Febraury second had arived. Task two of the tri-qizard tournament was today,<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

~George's Point of View~

Valentine's Day had just arrived, and of course it was a Thursday! A bloody school day! It was going to be difficult to do something for Abbye because of this. Why couldn't it have been a Saturday? I mean really! The poor girl had it bad enough as it is. She was having nightmares every other night. I sighed. I'd find something to do for her. When Fred and I got to breakfast Abbye was surrounded by her friends except for once spot right beside her, I slid into it and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning love, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Morning, George." She smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

I smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged a bit, "Better than I have been, I suppose."

"That's good."

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and a vase full of yellow roses appeared in front of Abbye.

"Awe." Abbye said. "You got me my favorite flowers. Thanks George."

What? I didn't send her any flowers. She started to read the card out loud.

"To my dearest Abbye on Valentine's day. Love, Cedric." Her face fell as she finished reading the card.

"Cedric?" Rachel, Julie, Dakota, Fred, and I all gasped at once.

Abbye took out her wand and pointed it at the flowers. She muttered a spell and the flowers started to burst in flames. That really surprised me. She was really mad.

"Stupid Git." She muttered, her voice sounding menacing.

Fred, Julie, Rachel, Dakota and I looked at each other. We didn't really know what to say. Abbye was mumbling a string of curses under her breath. I was surprised you couldn't see steam coming from her ears.

"Abbye, honey, calm down." Now this was a complete reversal role. Usually I'm the one freaking out and Abbye's calming me down.

She let out a breath, "He needs to either a.) Get over here so I can hex him or B.) Leave me alone. He obviously doesn't understand the fact I'm dating you."

"I completely agree with you Abbye. We seriously need to do something about him."

"Not today though, I will have a good day if it kills me." She said, and then poured herself some pumpkin juice."

"Abbye, there's no way that little git could ruin our day. So no need to worry about it killing you." I said with a smile.

She smiled then it dropped. "Oh bloody hell."

"What?"

"I Left my bag in the common room that has all my work and the books I need for today in it."

"Oh, ok. I'll go with you."

"You don't have too."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon love. We'll see you guys later."

She just shook her head and stood up, we were on one of the stair cases when we passed Cedric, "Ello, love." He smiled at Abbye, "Did you get your flowers?"

She glared at him. "Don't you dare call me that you little prat!"

"C'mon Abbye," Cedric said, "I know more about you than this bloke ever will. We've known each other for 14 years."

"I don't care, bout how long we've known each other. I love George. Not you. And I never will."

He scoffed, "You think he actually cares about you? Oh silly, he's just trying to make his ex-jealous."

"I am not! Why would I do that?" I hissed.

"Oh, come of it George. You're still not over Alicia cheating on you, and you know it."

"I am too. Alicia is a bitch and I am way over her."

"Then why were you mad at Lee for going with her to the ball?" Wait how would he know that? Oh yeah, he and Lee are friends.

"Because you just don't go out with other people's exes. It's in the bro code! But I told him that it was okay with me and now he and Alicia are happy together and I'm still best friends with Lee."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "I don't give you two another month before you break up."

"And I don't give you another minute before I hex you till you don't even look like a human anymore!" Abbye said.

Cedric acted like she hadn't just threatened him, "You don't scare me,"

"Oh really?" She asked, "Remember the last time I got really mad?" She growled. I made a mental note never to let her get this mad at me.

His face paled a bit. "You still don't scare me" But I could tell he was bluffing.

Abbye raised her wand, but I stopped her, "Love, don't he's not worth it."

"Yea." Cedric said. "Listen to your coward of a boyfriend!"

That did it, i punched him square in the face. "Coward? I don't think so."

He fell backwards and hit the stairs, "Let's go...now." Abbye said, and she took off up the stairs.

I quickly followed her from behind. Soon we made it to the common room.

"Now where did I leave my bag?" She said, thinking out loud.

I looked around the common room to help her find it. "Got it." I heard her say.".

She slung the bag around one of her shoulders so it dropped to her waist; it was Gryffindor red with a big A written in gold that was centered in a heart.

I suddenly got an idea of how to improve the design; I waved my wand and transfigured it to were now it said _A+ G _inside the heart.

She looked at me and smiled, "That was really sweet."

I smiled back at her.

"Maybe that will teach Cedric." She grinned.

"That's not what I was thinking. I just thought that it would be a sweet thing to do on Valentine's Day."

"It was." She smiled, "I just hope it send Cedric a message."

"Ok.".

She looked at me suddenly, as though something was wrong. "George are you okay?"

"Yes." I drawled out. "Why?"

"You just seemed at bit off, when I said I hoped that would send Cedric a message."

"I just didn't want you to think that that was why I did that."

"Its not." She said, "You did it to do something sweet, and it is. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth and said what I said. I'm sorry."

"It's ok love. It's going to be time to go to our classes soon. "Let's go."

"We've got potions first?" She asked.

"Yes, with good old professor Snape." I joked, grinning like a loon.

"Don't remind me." She muttered,

Potions class started off differently than we expected it would, believe it or not Snape was giving us lessons on love potions.

"Who would've thought that Snape did things based on the holidays?" I whispered.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." Snape said, "Would you please come here?"

I glumly walked up to the front of the classroom. There were about six different potions on the table. Snape pointed to one, "Now can you tell me what kind of potion this is?"

I bent down and smelled it. I smelled all kinds of things I liked. "Amortenite sir?" I asked.

"Yes, and do you know this potion is supposed to do?"

"Isn't it supposed to cause some kind of obsession or something with the person who gave it to you? A false kind of love?"

"Yes." Snape said, "Yes, it's also brewed to smell like the thing that attracts you the most."

"Why does it do that?" I asked, probably sounding clueless.

"Smell it again." He insisted, "And think for a moment. What does it smell like?"

I smelled it and blushed. It smelled like a lot of things. But mainly it smelled like Abbye's shampoo. I could smell that vanilla scent as plain as day, like the bottle was sitting right in front of me, it smelled amazing. "Mr. Weasley, what does it smell like?"

"Vanilla." I said.

"Very well." He said, "You may have a seat, now who should I get up here? Ah, Mr. Diggory!" Did I mention that we just happened to have potions with Hufflepufff?

Oh this should be good. Diggory walked up to the front of the classroom while grumbling something to him, looking like he'd taken a blow to the head. Oh, that's right he did.

"What does it smell like to you?"

"Vanilla." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes. Typical..

"Interesting." Snape said, "Is there any connection with that particular scent?"

He shrugged. "Who doesn't like vanilla?" He said.

"It's just quite interesting that two boys in a row would smell the same thing." He mused.

"It's probably just because of whom you chose." A boy piped up.

"Then by all means come up here, and smell it yourself" Snape said, to the Hufflepufff who I had no clue who was.

He stood up and gladly went to the top of the class. "I smell lavender" he said.

"See, you smelled something different. There's got to be a reason why Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley smelled the same scent."

He shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with Abbye. Mine is lavender because my girlfriend wears it all the time. They both like Abbye so maybe she wears something that has vanilla in it."

I was going to kill whoever that kid was, "Ah, Ms. Black, will you please come here then?"

She walked to the front of the room, and leaned over the cauldron.

"I smell cinnamon." She said.

"Ah, very interesting." Snape said, "Is there any connection with that?"

"I don't know sir."

"Very well." He said, "You may have a seat."

"On with the next potion," Snape said, After potions class was over we were on to Transfiguration class.

"So." I said. "I smell like cinnamon?" She stopped short, and turned to look at me.

"Maybe." Abbye said, sending me a wink.

"What? You don't wanna admit that I smell like cinnamon?"

"Can't I tease my boyfriend?" She asked, "And so I smell like vanilla?"

"Well I wouldn't really say you as much as your shampoo."

"So you've been smelling my hair?" She asked

I blushed a bit. "Maybe. It smells nice."

She smiled, "I've only used vanilla shampoo since I was seven, I was thinking of changing it though."

"Why? It smells divine." I grinned, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

"I don't know, but if you like it. I'll keep using it." She smiled.

I grinned at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on love. Let's go get to class."

She nodded her and head, and I grabbed her hand in mine. We got to class with about five minutes to spare. We chatted with each other a bit along with a few other people until the bell rang. Professor McGonagall came in and started talking, "Today in honor of Valentine's Day. You may transfigure what-ever you want, for that special someone." She smiled.

Wow. The teachers sure are in a Valentines mood. First Snape and now McGonagall; now what should I transfigure for Abbye? About a week ago her favorite necklace had gone missing. I could make her a new one. A silver necklace with Emeralds in them sounded about right. Wait, that's Slytherin colors. But for as long as I could remember she'd never wore anything gold, jewelry wise. Even at the Yule Ball it was all silver… Besides; the emeralds match her eyes. I smiled, that was exactly what I would do. Perfect present, and I just happened to have a small silver chain in my pocket. I took it out and laid it on my desk, hiding it from view with my body.

I waved my wand, and marveled as the design became a reality. The pendent started to form an elegant, detailed A & G, which were intertwined with each other, and had small emerald studs throughout each letter. Perfect. Now, should I give it to Abbye now, or later?

Hmm, surprise her in front of everyone and show off my amazing skill, or do it alone. Both were tempting… Which one would she like the best? I decided on giving it to her now, but I will think of an even better surprise for later.

"Hey Abbye."

She turned her head towards me, "Yes?"

"I've got something for you." I held up the necklace that I made for her. "Do you like it?"

Her eyes grew wide, "No, I love it!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad."

She smiled brightly, "Put it on for me?

I smiled back at her and went to put her necklace on. She lifted her hair away from her shoulders and I placed the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp.

She turned around and looked around quickly before kissing me, "Thank You."

"You're welcome, love."

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of class?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just hope as long as it doesn't involve Cedric I don't really care."

"Well, ice-cream it is!" She said laughing, "wait no, stupid topic."

I laughed, "We can talk about ice cream. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, with peanut butter topping." She said.

"Hmmm. That sounds good. Especially with the added peanut butter."

"Chocolate and peanut butter are amazing, what's your favorite?" She asked.

"My favorite is caramel crunch. I'm not a huge fan of caramel, but it makes a great ice cream flavor."

We spent nearly twenty minutes going back and forth asking random questions. My favorite thing I learned about her was how precise she was about all of her favorite things. Like her favorite ice cream and her favorite color which was cotton candy pink and not just pink. She was a very detailed person, but in the past month I learned the thing I loved about her the most was her laugh.

We were interrupted by our talking by an announcement McGonagall had to make. "Would anyone like to show the class what they have created?"

"George made me this necklace!" Abbye said. That surprised me too. That's the second out of character thing she's done today.

McGonagall walked over to Abbye to get a better look, "My my, " She said, "Mr. Weasley what fantastic work, fifty points to Gryffindor."

Wow! Fifty points? Awesome! This has got to be the first time I had ever gained points for Gryffindor instead of losing them.

Suddenly the girls started swarming around Abbye to look at her necklace, and a few guys were sending me glares. What was their problem? It's not my fault they didn't think of an awesome gift. I heard Cedric mutter something under his breath. Thank Merlin this was the last class we had with him.

After while class ended and we had one more before lunch. It was charms, my best subject and it flew by with ease and finally classes were over for the day, we didn't have anymore because the school day had been cut short.

After Charms Abbye and I went to lunch. We went to the same spot that we're usually in. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're mine tonight. I'm not sharing you."

"That's good. I don't think I want to be shared." She whispered back.

"Enough of the whispering!" Julie exclaimed, "Talk to us!"

We laughed. "Ok." Abbye said. "How were your guy's day?" Abbye asked her.

"Well, we wanted to die laughing in potions class." Julie said, "Didn't we Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, shut it." Abbye smirked, "It wouldn't have been funny if it had happened to either of you.".

"Well," Julie mused. "Not for us, but maybe for you guys."

"True, but still. I could kill that git." Abbye muttered, "Some friend he is."

"Don't think about him Abbye."

"He's determined to ruin the day, I can't help it."

"He's _not_ going to ruin the day." I insisted, "Hey Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

"Did you transfigure something for Angelina?"

"Yes, he did." Angelina called from beside him. She held up her wrist which had a golden charm bracelet dangling from it."

"Nice work Fred." I said.

"Thank You Georgie." He grinned, and then suddenly the perfect idea dawned on me. Abbye loves dancing, so I could clear up the courtyard and turn it into a dance floor. I just had to figure out the music that I should get. There were tons of songs that we liked. There were also songs that reminded me of our relationship. Abbye absolutely adored country music, I wouldn't admit this to most people, but I do too.

So that will be the kind of music I'll use. Now the question was, which songs should I chose? And how on earth would I get away from her long enough to set this up? There has to be some way. Maybe Rachel and Julie could do something.

I looked to my right, Abbye was gone, and apparently she had gone to the bathroom, "Rachel! Julie!" I said quickly.

"What? They said in unison.

"Can you keep Abbye busy till about seven tonight?" I asked, "I have an idea, and I need someone to distract her."

"Sure. What's this idea of yours?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to turn the courtyard into a dance floor, and take her dancing tonight." I grinned.

"Awe. How sweet!" Rachel and Julie said simultaneously.

"You would think you we're twins!" I laughed, "So you can distract her for me?"

"Sure." Rachel said. "No problem."

"Thanks Guys!" I grinned.

~Abbye's Point of View~

It was around 4 in the evening when Rachel and Julie dragged me to our dorm room.

"Why can't I stay with my boyfriend on Valentine's Day?" I asked..

"Because. You've been with him all day. George won't mind if we steal for a few hours." Julie said.

"It's Valentine's day though!" I argued..

"Stop complaining Abbye. We'll give you back to George tonight."

"You better." I mumbled, "So what did you drag me up here to do?"

"Nothing really. We were kind of wondering what George has done for you this Valentine's Day though."

"Just the necklace." I smiled, fiddling with the silver pendent.

"It's beautiful." Julie said.

"I know." I grinned, "It's so much prettier than that other necklace I lost."

"I completely agree." Rachel said. "

"How are your guy's Valentine Day's going?" I asked them.

"We're good, despite the fact our boyfriends aren't as good to us as George is to you."

I laughed, "yea, well. I think George is one of a kind. But your guy's are great too."

"Most of the time." Rachel laughed, "Oh that reminds me. We're giving you a makeover...NOW."

"What! A make over?"

"Yep," Julie grinned, "You'll thank us eventually."

"I doubt it. And why are you giving me one?"

They shrugged, "We feel like it." Then they did the unforgivable, they tied me to the chair I was sitting in, and too my wand.

"Hey! You two are so onna get it when this is all over with!" I can't believe that tied me to a chair. What evil plan are they forming?

They did everything and I mean everything, they plucked part of my eyebrows, curled my eye lashes, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, lip stick, and they had done something to my hair. They undid the ropes of the chair, and let me stand free. "Just look at yourself Abbye."

I had to admit, they did a great job. "Wow!" I said. "I look amazing. But seriously, what is all of this about?"

Rachel didn't say anything, she waved her wand over my uniform and it suddenly became a long red dress that hung off my shoulders and black flats. What the heck were they doing?

"Ok, what is going on? Did George put you up to this?"

Rachel shook her head, "Come with us."

I sighed. These two were impossible today.

We were walking through many halls when we were near the court yard; Rachel yanked open the door leading to it and pushed me inside. I stumbled a bit and almost fell, but i caught myself.

"What the hell?" I blurted out loud, "Who do they think they are?"

"Abbye, calm down love."

I turned around saw George there. "George, what is going on?" I asked him.

"I told Rachel and Julie to distract you for me." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could do this. Have you looked around the courtroom yet?"

I was so ticked from Rachel and Julie just shoving e in here I didn't notice the grass had turned to wood, and the stone walls turned to ones similar in ballrooms. I gasped.

He had turned the courtroom into a ballroom. "Oh George! It's absolutely beautiful."

"Only the best for you." He smiled, "But I promise you I didn't tell Rachel and Julie to make you look even more incredibly gorgeous."

I blushed, "They tied me to a chair."

"They tied you to a chair?"

"So they could do this." I said gesturing to my hair, dress, and makeup.

"And it's hugely appreciated. I can't believe they tied you to a chair though."

"Really?" I asked, skeptically. "This is Rachel and Julie we're talking about, and I can't believe you went to so much trouble.

"It wasn't really so much trouble."

"And how long have you been down here?" I asked.

"Since Julie and Rachel captured you."

"That was over two hours ago. You went to way to much trouble, why did you do all this?" I asked.

"So I could do something special for you on Valentine's Day."

"You treat me to good."

"I try."

"Well you succeed." Suddenly, music started to play. I recognized the song immediately it was Little Moments, by Brad Paisley.

"I love this song! How did you know what kind of songs to use?"

He grinned, "I think I know what kind of music my girl likes."

I grinned back at him. "This is perfect George. I still don't get how you did all of this."

He just shook his head, "It wasn't hard, or any trouble love." He smiled, "May I have this dance?"

I did a fake curtsy. "Of course."

He gently grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, my arms wrapped around his neck. I couldn't believe I'd spent so many years hating him, "I'm sorry."

"What for love?"

"For how I used to treat you. I was really, awful."

"I told you love, iAht's ok. We're together bow. That's all that matters."

"No, it wasn't okay of me to do that." I sighed, "But you're right at least were together now."

George leaned down to kiss me and then we continued to dance the night away. I felt something weird, and looked down the initials on my necklace were changing to an A and C. That git! He's ruining my necklace. We tried changing it back, and it wouldn't no matter what we tried, "Where is that prat?" I hissed out.

"I don't know. But he's really going to get it." George growled.

"You think he's in the great hall?" I asked, "Its dinner time."

"Probably. Let's go." So much for not letting him ruin the day. I nodded my head and waved my wand over my dress, turning it back into the Hogwarts Uniform. We raced off to find Cedric. We figured he had to be close by. We found him sitting in the dining hall. "Cedric!" I hissed.

"Hey love, Like your new necklace?"

"NO!" I growled, "What makes you think I'd like it?"

"Well why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not your girlfriend." My eyes narrowed.

"So? You will be. Think of it as... a before gift."

"Cedric, I do not, never have, and never will want to be more than friends." I sighed, "Can't you just let me be happy?"

"You will be happy, love. When you're with me; I don't see how you don't get that."

"Don't call me love." I said, "I'm happy with George."

"That's what you think. Somehow he's made you think that you love him. It must be, Amortenite. How else can you go from hating him to loving him in one day?"

"It wasn't one day Cedric!" I said, "It happened over time, just tell me how to fix my necklace."

"Simple. All you have to do is kiss me." He said with a smug smile.

"What?" I asked, looking between him and George."

"You heard me. You kiss me, and the necklace is magically fixed."

"You stupid lit-" I was cut off; Cedric has jumped from his seat and kissed me himself.

I was about to push him off but was saved the trouble by, George who punched him in the side.

"What the hell was that for?" Cedric asked.

"For kissing my girlfriend you bloody git!"

He snorted, "She'll dump you in two weeks."

"I think you've said that already." I grounded out.

"Abbye think about it." Cedric started, "What does this git have that I don't? I could offer you so much more!"

"Well for starters he can give me laughter, a good time, happiness, and love. You can't give me any of these things Cedric. All you've been giving me is stress."

"Abbye, love, I've known you for fourteen years. We'd be so good together. I really do love you."

I shook my head. "No you don't Cedric. There's no way you could. If you truly loved me, you would let me be happy with George. You wouldn't kiss me, or change my necklace, or ruin everything that George and I do."

"Did you ever think that maybe you're supposed to be with me?" Cedric asked, "Haven't you heard that expression that best friends are more than likely to fall in love?"

"Yes, but, Cedric, all I feel for you are brotherly feelings. Even after you first asked me out. I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I just said yes."

His mouth fell wide open, "You little bitch." He hissed He pointed his wand at me and the next thing I knew, I hit the stone wall. Everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital room. George, Julie, Rachel, and Fred was standing over me.

"George? Fred? Rachel? Julie?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here? We came to see you of course." George said.

"What I meant was how long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes. Maybe fifteen."

"Can I kill Cedric?" I mumbled, still feeling dizzy from the hit.

"Sadly, no." George said.

"Why not?"

"Cause murder is against the law and you could get sent to Azkaban."

"Can I hex him then?"

"Of course love. I think that's something we'll all do."

I smiled. "So I've been sitting her ten minutes without a single hug from anyone?"

They all laughed and crowded me with hugs.

"Wow." Fred said, "George hasn't tried snogging her yet."

"Well I can't go around snogging her in the Hospital Room. Madame Pomfrey would kill us and kick me out."

"She's not in here." Fred grinned, "C'mon George its Valentine's Day. Kiss her."

George grinned at me and then bent down to give me a kiss.

"Now was that so hard?" I teased.

"Yes it was." George said seriously. "Extremely hard."

"Wh-whhy?" I asked.

He burst out laughing. "I was just messing with you Abbye!"

"That's not funny." I pouted, "I'm lying in the bloody hospital, and you're sill mean to me?"

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Abbye. how's it going?" A familiar and annoying voice said.

The voice came into view, "Parker go away!"

"I just wanted to check up on you Abbs."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Why do guys keep bothering me?

It never happened until I started dating George, "And why do you care?" I asked, "We're not friends."

"I know. But I am a very caring guy." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Who's a bloody stalker?"

"Yea, I am. At least I don't give you flowers and try to kiss you. I'm not trying to steal you away from that guy over there." He said while pointing at George.

"Its George." I nearly hissed, "Now Go!"

"Right, George." He said dismissively. He checked his watch. "I have to be somewhere anyway. Catch ya later Abbs."

"Bloody Hell." I muttered, "Since when are guys interested in me."

"I bet guys have always been interested in you. I just wished they'd stop." George nearly growled.

'No one's going to steal me from you." I said reassuringly.

"That's nice to know. But it would be nice if they stopped trying."

"Ah, is George jealous?" Fred teased.

"Maybe." He said.

"Don't be." I smiled.

"Can't help it Abbs. I'm a possessive and jealous guy. It runs in the family."

"I couldn't see you being possessive."

Fred snorted. "George? Not possessive? Yeah right!"

I looked at Fred, "What's he say that's so possessive?"

Fred shook his head. "It's not what he says. It's his actions."

"What's he gone and done already?"

Everyone just laughed at me. As if they all knew something I didn't. "Well, for starters, he's always holding you in a way that tells everyone, 'MINE!'"

I just laughed, "Alright, what else have I not noticed?"

"A lot." They said together.

"That I'm too stupid to notice?"

"No!" Fred said. "We're just messing with you."

"What is this?" I asked. "Pick On Abbye Day?"

"Maybe!" Fred said, "It's on all the calendars you know."

We all laughed and shook our heads at that.

"George." I pouted, "Tell them to quit being mean to me."

"But it's so much fun." He pouted back. Okay, I'm giving him the silent treatment. I flipped over so my back was facing them, and stayed that way for ten minutes.

"C'mon Abbye lighten up." George said. I didn't say anything but just looked away.

"Love, please talk to me."

I looked at him. "Hmmmm. Hm-hmm." I said shaking my head..

"Abbye please." I begged, "pretty please."

I shook my head quickly. Only slightly enjoying him begging. Payback can be really fun sometimes. But only when it does not hurt someone. "Please Abbye." He said again.

"Fine." I mumbled.

George hugged me to his chest.

"Did you really think I was going to keep that up?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I wouldn't totally stop talking to you," I grinned.

"Well that's a relief." Just then Madame Pomfrey came in and shoed everybody out.

I begged and pleaded for her to at least let me stay. "Please. She deserves at least someone to talk too."

"Sorry Mr. Weasley. But you MUST leave. You can visit Abbye in the morning." She paused before saying, "And not at 12. Don't come until at least six. She'll be ready to go by then anyway."

Before she could stop me, I leaned down to kiss her and ran out of the room before she could say a word.

Fred laughed at me. "Smooth move George."

"OF course it was smooth." I sighed, "I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Fred just imagine it was Angie in there," I said, trying to make him see this from my view.

"I am. And I know that Angie wouldn't want me to worry about her because a loonie pushed her and she hit her head. Abbye doesn't want you to worry either."

"But would you still worry about Angie?" I asked.

"A bit. But I wouldn't freak out the way you are right now."

"I don't know what's got me so finicky about every time she gets hurt. It's like someone shot me in the heart." I said, "Why in the world would that happen?"

Fred shrugged. "I have no idea why someone would shoot you in the heart."

"It's not literal Fred," I laughed, "It's just what it feels like every time she's hurt. So what did you and Angie do tonight?"

"Nothing much. We discussed... things."

I looked at him oddly, "Like what?"

"Well, next year will be our last year at Hogwarts. She wanted to know if we'd still be together two years from now. She heard in some muggle books that most relationships end after high school. Which she says this pretty much is."

"Oh, I guess that's a good point. What did you tell her?"

"That I have no plans of ever leaving her."

"I bet she loved that." I smiled, "I honestly couldn't see you with anyone else. Hey Fred?"

"What?"

"What do you honestly think of me and Abbye being together?"

"I honestly think that you two belong together."

I gasped, "As in you could see us getting married?"

"Yea. I could see you two getting married."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Why do you think that? I'm just curious."

"Plenty of reasons. For one, you're a lot happier when you're around her. You guys are perfect for each other. You guys actually love each other. And not only would you die for her, but you'd kill for her too. And she'd do the same."

I smiled it was all true; I would kill someone or die for her in a heartbeat. "Maybe she is the one." I smiled.

"Of course she is."

"Just like Angie's the one for you." I grinned. "Hey! I wonder if wonder boy would let me use the invisibility cloak."

"Wonder boy?" Fred asked, in a mocking tone, "That's the best you could do Georgie?"

"Well, I wasn't going to go for scar-head." I said winking, "But do you think he'd let me use it?"

"Probably. He might want to know how you know about it though. He's only told is Ron and Hermione."

"Ron talks in his sleep, and he owes us for the map anyway."

"I know. And even if we didn't, he would let us borrow it anyway."

"True, now C'mon those three are probably still in the common room.

"Let's go. And what do you need the cloak for anyway?"

"You really think I'm going to listen to Pomfrey?"

Fred just shook his head. "Of course not. Just wanted to make sure you didn't plan on doing anything mischievous without me."

"We could always drop a few pranks in Snape's class along the way," I grinned. As we walked into the common room, like I thought there sat Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Sounds like fun. Oi Harry!"

"Yeah, err George?"

"Yep." I answered.

" Can't tell us apart yet can you Harry?" Fred said, making Harry realize he was wrong.

"No, I bloody can't." Harry said, "What do you two need?"

I dropped my voice down to a whisper. "I need to borrow your invisibility cloak." I said.

"How'd you know about that?" They asked together.

I pointed at Ron. "Ickle Ronniekins likes to talk in his sleep.".

Harry nodded in agreement. "What do you need the cloak for?"

"To visit Abbye. She's in the hospital wing."

"We knew that." He said, "Did Pomfrey Kick you-"

"You're still together?" Ron gasped, "I didn't think you'd last much longer with her. I thought she hated you anyway?"

I rolled my eyes and Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach. "Yes, we're still together. And she doesn't hate me anymore."

"George, I guess you can borrow the cloak, do you want the map too? So you can find the quickest way without getting caught?"

"Sure. THanks Harry."

Harry walks away and comes back a moment later. "Here you go."

"Thanks. We'll talk to you guys later."

We through the cloak over ourselves, and ran for the wing, surprisingly Pomfrey had left apparently she'd gone to bed. Abbye was curled up on her side. We walked closer and threw the robe off, I didn't know she'd been awake. "GEORGE!"

A huge grin spread across my face. "Hey Abs."

Her voice was in a hushed whisper, "what are you two doing here? Pomfrey kicked you out."

"I know. We snuck back in."

"Why?"

"Cause worrywart over here was worried for you." Fred said..

Abbye shook her head, "I'm fine George. I barely have a scratch on me." That was a lie, she had several bruises, especially on her head.

"Oh really? Just a scratch?"

"I'm a big girl, George. It's not like I'm dead."

"I know you're not dead. I highly doubt that I'm talking to a ghost."

"Then why worry so much, over something that's not a big deal?"

I shrugged. "I just am."

"You shouldn't be. I'm not worth worrying about."

"Of course you are."

She shook her head, "Not really."

"Ye. you are. You're worth a whole lot of things."

"I don't see how you say that." She sighed, "I'm nothing special."

My eyes darkened. "Yes, you are."

She shrugged, "I just don't see it."

I just sighed and shook my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the head with a bludger, which has actually happened before."

I laughed and shook my head. "How did that happen?"

"Uh, my older brother. You remember Simon don't you? He was a 5th year when we started Hogwarts."

I nodded, "So what happened?"

"Well last summer, a bunch of my cousins we're over and we decided to play quidditch. and Simon decided to play beater instead of keeper, and well he meant to send the bludger in the other direction and well it hit me instead, I fell about 40 feet in the air too."

I cringed. "That's got to hurt."

"I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for-" She stopped, "never mind."

"If it wasn't for whom?"

"Uh, Cedric." She mumbled, "He'd come over that day, and was on the ground when I was hit and he caught me."

I nodded my head. I had already known that it was Cedric when she said. 'never mind.' "That makes sense.".

"Well think of it this way." She smiled, "We wouldn't be together if I were dead now would we?"

"I know. I'm not mad about that you know."

"Just making sure," She shivered a bit, it was quite cold in here. Not a very good temperture for a hospital room. I said a quick warming spell which warmed the three of us up nicely. I almost forgo that Fred was here too.

"Fred, Sorry that I forgot about you!" I laughed.

"That's ok. I was thinking about what we should do to professor Snape on our way back."

"If you guys bust me out of here, I'll help you!" Abbye's voice chimed in.

I laughed. "Sorry Abbye. No way am I letting you out of here. You'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

"Why won't you help me get out of here?"

"Pomfrey is letting you out in the morning. I'll see you then. It doesn't make sense to leave right before you'll be getting let out."

"But, I don't even need to be in here, in the first place."

"I know. But you know how Madame Pomfrey is."

She grinned, "Exactly why, you should get me out of here. She'll find a million reasons to make me stay longer. Or are you not up for a challenge?"

"Getting you out of here won't be a problem. But when Madame Pomfrey comes to let you and find out that you'll missing, she'll drag you back out here for another day."

"Who say's we can't Obliviate her memory?"

I glared at her. "I say that that we can't. It would be different if it was Snape but this is an old lady. You could erase all of her memories."

She pouted, "I never thought about that. You are not a very good influence on me."

"I know." I took out the Marauder's Map. Snape had just left his office. "Fred and I are going now. Snape just left his office." I said with a grin.

Her smile, twisted into a frown. "Go have fun."

I hesitated for a moment, "George go. I need sleep anyway."

I kissed the top of her forehead, "G'night love." And with that Fred and I though the cloak over us and went off to 'visit' Snape.

Author's Notes So yeah I know LONG chapter, but my friend helped me with this, as she does quite often actually. Thanks Girl! And I promise not too give you guys a chapter that's this long again unless you want it!

~Chms-Panther


End file.
